


Sweet Nothings

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: When Jemma pulls Fitz out of cryosleep, she has more than a few things to say to him.That is, if she can get a word in edgewise.





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back and am just now getting around to posting it. Thus, this is purely speculative and will surely be canonballed by 6x01. Enjoy!

"I have to protect you," he mumbled.

Jemma looked up from her book, squinting at him.

"The Wi-Fi. No, er, that was wrong. The autocorrect."

She smiled, noting that his thawed hands had grown warm. She snuggled closer to him, basking in his warmth, putting her hand on the arm that lay across her bent knees.

"The autocorrect?"

"Yeah," said Fitz. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

She chuckled. Who knew what kind of post-cryo dream he was having? Who cared, so long as it wasn't a nightmare?

She shifted in the hospital bed, leaning over to pepper his peaceful face with soft kisses.

"Thanks," he said. "I love you."

Her breath caught at how casually he said it, at the way it rolled off his tongue even in a state such as this. But she had seen his love, evidenced by much more than just the cryo chamber they pulled him out of. She hoped, then determined that he would have just as much evidence of the depth of her love. More, if she could manage it.

"I love you too, Fitz," she said, careful not to rouse him. "I love you more than anything."

He gave her a sleepy smile. "Good." He frowned. "I need to move."

He shifted from his back to his side, nestling his head in the crook of her shoulder. Jemma savored the opportunity to place kisses on his forehead.

"I have muscles," he slurred. "I do push ups now. Double digits."

She smiled, running her hand up and down his bicep to feel for herself. This information, of course, was not new to her, but she wouldn't refuse the opportunity for verification.

"I know," she said.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know what they did with the snow cone machine."

She laughed then, softly enough that he only smiled in response. It was a relief, really, to see him like this, to be this close to him when his heart was so light. In another timeline, their whole life could be this way. In this timeline, she enjoys whatever moments come her way.

"How did you get here?"

She kissed him again. "I came across the stars to find you."

It wasn't true, not technically, but it sounded better that way. She didn't understand why he grimaced.

"To find me?"

She ran her fingers though his hair. "Of course to find you. Whom else would I go looking for?"

"I don't know," he conceded. "But you're a star. You're the North Star, and I'm just a brown dwarf. One guides people, and the other . . . looks like . . . brown things."

"No," she said gently, firmly. "I follow you."

He frowned. "Do you really?"

She curled one corner of her mouth, thinking of all the times he corrected her crooked path.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

His frown softened, and he relaxed.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

"Good."

He smiled, then, looking younger than she'd seen him in years.

"Where are we going now?"

She took a deep breath, looking to the field of stars out the window.

"Home," she said.

"Mmm," he said, "but I'm already home."

She cocked her head at him. "Are you?"

"Of course," he said, as if it were the plainest truth in existence. "I'm with you."

Her heart stuttered.

"But we can't just follow each other," he mumbled, "or we'll just go in circles until the clowns get us."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes at him as she pulled him in closer. Whatever he was, he was hers.

And that was more than enough for now.


End file.
